Fight For This Love
by YouCantSeeMe.x
Summary: John or Cody? John or Cody? Stacey's in love with Cody but losing her best friend in the process.. She needs to decide between the two but can she make the right decision? John/OC/Cody Featuring Ted & Randy! Sequel to Home Is Where The Heart Is.
1. What Happened Afterwards

29th December.. By the time we land in England it'll be New Years Eve. I can tell you now my new year had already started out with a bang.

Firstly my best friend, the one and only John Cena basically ran out on his wedding to tell me that he was still madly in love with me.

Secondly; I was having a baby with Cody Runnels whom I love so much it was ridiculous.

Thirdly; I wasn't talking to Cody or John.

Now you might think that's weird considering im on a plane on my way back to my hometown with the two of them and also Randy and Ted of course. I was looking out of the window. My eyes were red from crying. I probably looked a mess but I couldn't care less. Ted was sat in the middle with Cody on his other side. John was sat across the aisle from us with Randy. I should probably explain the situation.

It all started when John told me he was still in love with me and what happened next…

***FLASHBACK***

_"I-I don't understand what your saying John.." What did he mean? He placed my arms around his neck and his on my waist and pulled me to him. It was still raining. We were both drenched. He moved a piece of my hair from the face and sighed and looked me in the eyes._

_"Im still completely and utterly in love with you Stacey Watson!"_

_John leant in and kissed me on the lips. I couldn't bring myself to push him away. I know I should but it felt nice to kiss him again. I had a boyfriend now though who im completely and utterly in love with. I pushed John off and he raked his hand through his hair. What exactly did I say now? He'd basically just ran out on his wedding because of me. This was so fucked up. He knew I loved Cody so what the hell was he doing. At one point in my life I was in love with John but he ruined all that by cheating on me. Did he just think by running out on a wedding, proclaiming his love to me and kissing me was going to make me leave Cody for him.._

_"John what the fuck are you doing? Are you insane?!" I was yelling at him since the rain was so bad you could hear it pounding on the pavement. I couldn't decipher if I was angry or upset with him. This was all too confusing._

_"Probably am. I cant help loving you Stacey. I think I always have deep down. It was always meant to be you I just know it. I know I fucked things up before but we can try again. I swear I wont let you down or break your heart. Please Stace im practically begging you here.." John looked at me with those lovely blue eyes of his._

_He wanted me to drop everything I had with Cody to be with him. I wasn't in love with John anymore, well at least I don't think I was. Cody was my guy. He was my perfect match. We'd gone through so much to get where were now I wasn't just about to throw that away to take a chance with John. I know John's a great boyfriend but I just wasn't in love with him anymore. How was I suppose to tell him?_

_"John.. I cant. I'm just not.. In love with you anymore," I looked down at the ground. I couldn't bear to see his face._

_"I should have guessed.. Your in love with Cody. I cant stand the fact that your in love with someone else.. I think I need to spend a bit of time away from you. Otherwise its going to kill me I swear.. Obviously ill come to yours for new year but then after that I think its just best we leave each other be for a bit…" He looked really hurt like he didn't want to. I didn't want to either._

_"John please we don't have to do that. I hate spending time away from you.. We can sort through this.. I'm sorry!" I started crying. I heard John sigh and he wrapped his big arms around me whilst I sobbed into his chest._

_"I hate hearing you cry. I promise once I sort everything out in my head we'll be like we used to be. Ive never broke a promise to you and I don't plan on doing so. I just need time to figure things out. I mean we'll still see each other we just wont be around each other all the time.. Its killing me to do it Stace but I need to if we're going to save this friendship," John didn't pull away he just let me cry into him. This was probably the last time I was going to be close to him for a while…._

***END OF FLASHBACK***

How could everything get so bad so fast? I was losing my best friend. Id cried into Cody that night and told him absolutely everything and he also had a shocker for me too that night….

***FLASHBACK***

_I was crying into Cody. The poor guy had no clue what was going on. As soon as id walked back into that church sobbing my eyes out he engulfed me into a massive hug and carried me back to Fabo's. I felt weak id been crying so much. Id gotten changed into some sweat pants and one of the hoodies John had given me years ago. We were sat on the sofa downstairs in Fabo's house. I had no idea where Fabo & Carol were. Probably with John. Cody rubbed my back._

_"Baby if you don't tell me what's wrong I cant help you. I hate seeing you like this. What happened?" He really sounded concerned. I had to tell him._

_"Everything's going wrong… Cody - John told me hes still in love with me," I whispered. I felt Cody freeze. I should have guessed he'd get angry._

_"Typical. Does he not understand that your in a relationship? Pregnant with MY child? That dude is seriously pissing me off lately!" Angry was an understatement. He was furious._

_"That's not everything though. He-he kissed me Cody. I pushed him off though! I told him I was in love with you and that I didn't love him in that way." As soon as the words spilled out of my mouth Cody let go of me and stood up and practically growled. I don't think ive ever seen him so angry. I looked at him with big eyes. I know he'd never hurt me but it was still pretty scary man._

_"He did WHAT?! Fucking hell! You pushed him away? Are you sure about that?" He glared at me and I didn't like it one bit. I stood in front of him._

_"Of course I did. Im in love with you Cody not John." That seemed to calm him down a bit. He grabbed me and pulled me into him again._

_"I know. Im sorry. I don't blame you. I blame that friggin idiot! I swear Stace if he wasn't your best friend id take him on. Id probably die trying but whatever."_

_"He wants to spend time away from me Cody. To sort his head out. He's going to come over to England with us but after that im hardly going to talk to him or anything. Its going to kill me. I hate not spending time with him…" I nearly started crying again but stopped myself. At least I had my Cody._

_"I'll be here for you Stace. I promise you that much."_

_Why was everyone making me promises all the time? I heard Cody sigh and pull away and take my hands in his._

_"I need to tell you something but your going to hate me for it…" he mumbled. He looked a bit nervous about it so I motioned for him to go on.. " When we split up for those few weeks, I did something really stupid. Stacey, I slept with Kelly." No way?! I felt my heart breaking all over again. I mean we weren't together at the time but it still hurt. It really really hurt. I pulled my hands out of his and took a step back._

_"Why? I mean I don't understand. Your not the kind of guy to do that type of thing so it doesn't make sense to me at all," I was glaring at him. I really wasn't happy. I folded my arms over chest and waited for his explanation._

_" We'd just broke up and everyone was there for you. Nobody cared to think about how I felt about the whole thing. I was having a few drinks when Kelly joined me and we got talking and then it just sort of happened. Ive regretted it every single day afterwards. I didn't plan to do it to hurt you. I mean you know I love you and would never intentionally hurt you at all. You're the love of my life!" Cody looked really sad. I was really angry._

_"Your just a typical fucking moron arent you? How could you? Im having your baby and you decided to get jiggy with some blonde haired bimbo?!" I was yelling at him. It was a good job Carol and Fabo were out otherwise they'd be wondering what the hell was going on. Cody was getting angry too._

_"I don't see why your having a go at me! We weren't even together at the time. You've just fucking kissed John anyway don't you think that practically counts as cheating?" He said icily to me._

_"I didn't kiss him. He kissed me. Theres a difference between kissing someone and having sex. I cant even stand to be in the same fucking room as you right now!" I stormed out of the room leaving him there fuming too._

***END OF FLASHBACK***

So to pretty much sum it up Cody and I weren't talking at all. I was too angry and upset for what he'd done and im pretty sure he felt the same about me. Although I didn't kiss John by choice. It just happened without me realising. We hadn't broke up that I was sure of. I hate been angry with him but I had a right to be I guess.

I hadn't even spoken to John since that night either. He was truly sticking to his word. I guess when we got to my parents house he would be the usual best friend but once everything was over it would go back to the no talking and staying away from each other.

Right now I pretty much hated my life. Things had gone from been great to horrible in a blink of an eye. I was lucky I had such good friends in Ted and Randy who understood all parties otherwise I would have been done for.

The plane was about to land..

New Year was going to suck…

* * *

**A/N**

_First chapter of zee sequel ;)_

_How amazing was wrestlemania btw?_

_im soo friggin proud of Cody & Teddy  
_

_Cena was amazing as per usual!_

_HBK = a legend.. that was too sad :(_

_Enjoy, review & all the stuff in between :D_


	2. New Year Eve

We arrived at my family house a few hours later and nothing much had really changed. Cody was sat talking to Ted on the couch, I was sat on the floor with really bad stomach ache not that anybody had even bothered to ask the pregnant girl how she was. John and Randy were talking with my mum and dad. My brother was up in his room playing on his Xbox. He never leaves his room. Hes always on that bloody Xbox live.

I sighed and stood up and decided to head upstairs to see if my room was still the same. My family house wasn't that big. Just a typical English house. 3 bedrooms, 1 bathroom, a very small kitchen, dining room and living room. I entered my room to see it hadn't changed a bit. I smiled to myself and layed down on my bed. All my posters were still up from when I were a kid, I hadn't been bothered to take them down. There were pictures of me and John everywhere. I was starting to cry again. Life really wasn't good for me at the moment. I needed my John and my Cody. I really don't think my pregnancy hormones were helping out at all. All I wanted was a hug. Was that too much to ask for? I mean id probably hurt Cody by kissing John! It wasn't me who kissed him though. I didn't know he was going to do that. I couldn't have just kept it from Cody, im not that kind of person. Ive come to the conclusion that im way too much in love with Cody. Seriously, not talking to him is really breaking my heart. I hate him been angry or upset with me. I dunno what it is about that boy but hes just perfect.. He really is. Obviously he sometimes doesn't think things through and makes mistakes but everyone does so I cant really blame him.

I didn't realise how long id been layed sobbing into my pillow until I felt the mattress sink down which meant someone else was here with me. Whoever it was had started to rub my back. It was probably Ted or Randy. They'd be the only ones bothered to come find me right now.

"Please stop crying Stace," That was probably the only voice I wanted to hear right now. Cody. He layed down next to me and pulled me into him and wrapped his arms around me. "Im sorry. I'm really sorry. I never meant to hurt you! Please just stop crying babe," he was really trying his best to calm me down. I layed my head on his chest and wiped my eyes.

"Im so sorry Cody! I didn't want John to kiss me. You gotta believe me. Im so utterly in love with you that it hurts like words cant even explain.."

"I do believe you. I'm sorry for been a crappy boyfriend the last few days. I need to realise ive got responsibilities now to look after you and our baby. I cant just be a jerk and ignore you everytime we have an argument or something. That would just be really childish of me. I love you too Stacey. More than you actually know."

"I missed you," I felt a bad pain in my stomach and gasped. Cody shot up and looked at me.

"What's wrong? Is everything okay? Are you going into labour? Towels! You need towels?!" He started panicking which caused me to laugh.

"Calm down Codes.. Its just stomach ache. Jeez." He let out a breath of relief and layed back down.

"Friggin hell woman! You had me freaking out there.. I thought you were having the baby or something."

"Yeah because women usually have babies at 15 weeks gone. Idiot!" I chuckled giving Cody a kiss on the cheek.

Cody and I carried on chatting away until Ted popped his head around the door telling us to grace everyone with our presence downstairs. Once downstairs I noticed everyone was drinking. Nice! I couldn't drink because I was pregnant. I looked at Cody.

"If your not drinking then im not. Its only fair. I don't want you feeling left out," Cody smiled at me. Damn that boy could be too sweet. I pulled him in for a hug and caught John scowling at us out of the corner of my eye. I pulled away quickly. I guess it was unfair for me to throw it in his face that I was in love with Cody and not him. I didn't want things to be any more awkward then they were already. I mean Cody wasn't talking to John and vice versa. I think we we're all just playing happy families seeing as though we were with MY family. I sat down on the couch next to Randy who casually threw his arm around me.

"Stacey! Have I told you I love you?!" Oh jeez, Randy was drunk. I smiled sweetly at him and patted his head.

"Yes Randall you have! Several times but I mean who can blame you.. I am awesome!"

"I think you've been spending too much time with Mike! It's a shame you weren't fat or pregnant, whatever. We could have got drunken together.. Instead ive to get wasted with misery guts over there," Randy pointed at John who was talking to my dad.

If anything this was all John's fault. He was the one driving everyone away from each other. If he had just got married and at least tried with Liz then everything would be perfect right about now. But no this is John Cena we're talking about. Things are never simple with him. I know deep down he really does love Liz. I wasn't going to leave Cody to be with John. I didn't want it to come down to the choice where I'd have to pick between the two either because I just wouldn't be able to.

John, he's been my best friend for so long and we've gone through so much together. I wouldn't be who I am today without that guy. Me and John are like soul mates but not in the love kind of way. Without John life would be miserable and I wouldn't know what to do with myself. He stops me from going insane.

Then there's Cody. We'd been friends for over 2 years and together for about 4 months or something if you don't count the time we weren't together. People might think its ridiculous the way im always saying im utterly in love with him, but trust me once you find your 'one' you'll know what im talking about. There was also the small fact that I was pregnant with the guys child..

I decided id had enough and I needed to have a chat with John. I walked over to him and my dad and smiled.

"Dad, don't mind if I steal Johnny do you? I feel like I havent spoke to him since we got here" That was no lie. My dad smiled at me and left to go talk with my mum and Cody. I stood awkwardly next to John. It was lucky that there was music blasting out the stereo loudly so that nobody could butt into our conversation.

"Im not going to stop hugging Cody or anything just because your in the same room. I shouldn't have to. You told me we'd act normal until after new year. I'm pretty sure my mum will figure something out if we don't look like our normal idiotic self's.." He placed his bottle of beer on the shelf and pulled me in for a hug. I was shocked to say the least.

"I never told you to stop be normal with Cody. It just hurts ya know.. If you think im angry with you then your wrong. How could I be? Your right though if we don't start interacting more tonight your parents are going to think something's going on and I for one don't particularly want to have to explain everything to them," John whispered into my ear. I saw Randy give us a thumbs up. I pulled away from John and gave him a smile. 

***** 

It was nearly midnight. My friends Hailey, Lisa and Alex were here now too. Everyone was in the garden now. I was sat drinking orange juice talking with Cody and Lisa.

"Stace, what would you think about me coming back over to America with you?" Lisa looked at me. I'd love for her to come! I'd get to spend some more time with girls then instead of these guys. Plus if John wasn't going to be talking to me much when we got back then I'd need someone to cry to.

"Dude are you serious?! I'd love it!" I practically threw myself at her and hugged her.

"Im thinking about staying over there for a while… Maybe buying myself an apartment and I was thinking maybe we could be roomies. I mean I know you don't have anywhere to live really when your not travelling so it seems a pretty good idea to me. Your gonna need somewhere once the baby comes.." She was right there. I didn't exactly have a place to live when I wasn't travelling. Living with Lisa could be fun.

"Lisa! That's an amazing idea! I've got quite a bit of money put away so once we get over there after new year we can go apartment hunting. YAY! I'm gonna be rooming with my bestie!" I did a sort of little freaky dance which caused Cody to double over laughing which then caused me to laugh. Aww! Coddles had such a cute laugh and smile. Lisa had gone over to talk to Randy. He was so drunk now.. It was hilarious. He had tied one of my scarves around his head to, in his words, 'look like a ninja'. Then there was Ted who was falling all over the place, laughing at the little gnome things we had in the garden. My friends were weird. I grabbed Cody's shirt and pulled him into me and gave him a full on kiss! Man, I love my boyfriend..

"You know maybe I should laugh more if im gonna get that kind of treatment."

"Hmm you should. You have a cute laugh. Cute smile. You know I really like your hair," He looked at me strangely.

"Okaaay crazy hair lady… Do you have new years resolutions my darling?" Cody said to me in an English accent. I punched him lightly on the chest.

"Why do you guys always make fun of my accent? Not cool Codes! No I have none. I always end up breaking them anyway so what's the point right? Do you have any?" We were holding hands now and he'd pulled me in close to him.

"Mine's to make sure that sometime next year that you and I will be engaged, planning our wedding with a beautiful little boy.."

"Yet again your two sweet boyo! What makes you so sure that its gonna be a boy?" I didn't mind either way if it was a boy or a girl.

"Hey, im not gonna complain if it's a girl! However if it does turn out to be a girl then I'll owe Ted some money…" I removed one of my hands from his and punched him on the arm.

"Fool. Betting on the sex of your own child. Despicable Cody Garrett Runnels!" I joked and tried to pull away from him but he'd caught me before I could. I knew he was about to kiss me again but John had come over before he had the chance.

"Yo Stace, countdown to new starts in a second. You might wanna come over here with everyone else and watch the fireworks." He gave me a small smile as we walked over to the other side of the garden where everybody else was stood.

The countdown had begun. I was stood in the middle of Cody and John. Wow! This felt weird. A new year was about to begin. A year that I was going to try and make one of the best possible even though John & I wouldn't be talking as much. I was planning on been happy and not making any stupid mistakes this time around. I was stood in a world of my own and before I knew it everyone around me was shouting and fireworks were going off everywhere.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!!"

I turned to Cody who had the hugest grin on his face. He pulled me into him and gave me probably the best kiss id ever had in my whole entire life. No, im not over reacting.

"Happy New Year Stace," he smiled at me and turned me around so I could see the fireworks with his arms wrapped around me. I looked to my side to see John smiling at me. I guess he wanted me to be happy and right now I was.

Perfect way to start off the new year..


	3. Baby Names

"Randal Keith Orton, if you don't shut your mouth I'm going to do it for you," I glared at Randy. For the past hour he'd been moaning about the whole Legacy splitting up. I mean don't get me wrong I was obviously interested but when you've got a fully grown man moaning to you about it none stop it gets kind of boring.

"Are you not bothered that Cody will be starting his own storyline?" Randy asked me.

"Yes, I am bothered but I think ive got more important to things to think about than that at this moment in time. For starters, Randal, im pregnant! Hormones going crazy 24 fucking 7! I'm driving Cody absolutely insane. Secondly, Im trying to find a decent place to look for an apartment with Lisa but so far we've had no luck. Last but not least I havent spoke to my best friend in two weeks," it was obviously my turn to moan now.

"The whole John thing will be over soon. Just give him time to sort his head out Stace. Its not easy been around someone you like but doesn't want you. As for the Cody and pregnancy thingy, that boy is so in love with you it actually makes me sick. Even if you are driving him crazy, I don't think he really minds. You both got yourself into this mess so stop complaining," Randy shrugged.

"Jeez, Randall thanks for the great advice. I should come to you more often…NOT!" I replied to him sarcastically. Man, I do love Randy but he drives me insane.

We were sat in, yes you guessed it right, catering at the arena. Cody and Ted were in a meeting with creative going over there storyline. Lisa was no doubt stalking Evan Bourne since she's got this huge thing for him now. Legacy are on the verge of breaking up very slowly. I didn't know the full extent of it all yet but im pretty sure moaning Randy here would tell me soon enough.

As for the whole John thing, well ever since we got back from England we hadn't spoke. The occasional 'Hello' here and there but nothing more. I wasn't going to allow it to depress me though. I still had Cody, Randy, Ted and Lisa. Not to mention half of the roster. Obviously I wasn't too happy with his decision to stay away from me but I did respect it. If John needed time then time is what he can have.

I looked at Randy who was checking Eve out. Least it wasn't Kelly Kelly, I still wasn't too thrilled with the whole her and Cody thing.

"Why don't you just go over there and ask her out?" I smiled at him. It was obvious he liked her.

"No.. I like her but no."

"Why not? If you like her go for it!" I encouraged him. It wasn't like Randy to say no.

"I don't want Eve.. I like someone else."

"OH! Tell me?!" I begged him. He shook his head at me.

"No way hozaaay.. You'll tell your precious Cody, who'll tell nosy Ted and then it'll be around the locker room by the end of the night. No thanks!" He said getting up and walking out.

"Fine! Ill find out sometime Mr Orton.." I shouted after him.

*****

A few hours later and I was watching Cody and Ted have their match against Evan Bourne & Kofi Kingston with Lisa. She was obviously staring at Evan and wincing whenever he got hit and I was doing the same for my Cody.

"How long have you and Cody been together now Stace?" Lisa asked me not removing her eyes from the screen.

"4 months nearly 5 I guess if you don't count the time we weren't together.." I replied back, not removing my eyes from the screen too.

"That's a while. How pregnant are you? Wait that sounded wrong, damn you Matt Korklan.. Erm how far along are you is what I was trying to say?" Lisa asked me.

"17 weeks along now. I actually felt it moving the other day. Like having butterflies in your stomach. It was weird. Codes wasn't impressed cos he couldn't feel it but we looked it up online and only moi can feel it at that stage so its all good." I rambled on. The match was coming to an end. Kofi and Evan had won. Poor Cody. Id probably go meet him in the locker room now so we could head back to the hotel. I looked to my side to see Lisa had already disappeared.

About 20 minutes later I made my way over to Legacy's locker room and walked in without knocking. Rude, I know. Luckily enough they were both dressed and sat chatting. I made my way over to Cody and sat on his lap and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Well done fellas" I proclaimed. Ted cocked his eyebrow at me.

"Did you see how amazing I was Stace? I was the best one in the whole match wasn't I?" Ted grinned at me cheekily.

"Pfft, don't flatter yourself Teddy. Cody was obviously the star of the match sorry to say.."

"Ugh, your only saying that so you'll get laid. I know how a girls mind works missy!"

"Yeah, because all us girls can think about is sex.." I replied sarcastically. Cody was just sitting there looking amused.

"See, you just admitted it! I don't need your opinion anyway Stacicles, there's plenty of other people who KNOW I'm amazing!"

"Stacicles?! EW! Call me that again and you'll have my fist connecting with the side of your face Teddles!" I smiled sweetly at him.

"Call me Teddles and I shall tickle you to death! Whatever, losers im out! I'll see yous later/tomorrow!" He waved us goodbye and left. I stood up off Cody and stretched.

"Come on Codfish, lets get back to the hotel!" I skipped out of the room leaving Cody with a confused look on his face.

"What kind of a name is Codfish?"

*****

"Babe, ive been thinking about baby names," Cody looked at me from where he was sat on the bed. I was layed on my back with my hand across my chest. I sat up and looked at him.

"Well do share my darling?"

"Well for a girl I was thinking about Cinderella, Britney or maybe Alice," he raised his eyebrows at me waiting for an answer. All I could do was burst out laughing. What kind of a name was Cinderella for a baby?

"No fucking way am I calling my kid Cinderella. Britney and Alice there not bad though.."

"Jeez no need to make fun of it! For a boy I was thinking Danny, Virgil or Matthew."

"There decent names.. Virgil named after your dad right? How about if it's a boy we name it Jonathan Virgil Runnels?" I smiled at him.

"Jonathan? After Cena I presume. I do like that though. You want to give the kid my name?" Cody asked with a grin.

"Well of course, I mean once we get married I'll be a Runnel too so it just makes sense really.." I smiled at my lovely boyfriend.

"Oh, fantasies about marrying me now hey?" He smirked so I threw my pillow at him but he caught it.

"Shut up! While we're on the subject we might aswell think of a name for a girl.. Cinderella is way out of the question Codfish."

"Seriously?! Codfish sounds like… well a fish," he pulled a face.

"Deal with it. What do you think about the name Casey Alice Marie Runnels?"

"I think it's a long ass name but very pretty… So we got Jonathan Virgil Runnels and Casey Alice Marie Runnels?"

"Deal. Well as long as you like them too?"

He crawled and sat next to me and pulled me into him. "I love them.."

"Good. Anyway Codfish.. Pregnancy is taking its toll and I want to sleep so goodnight handsome," I gave him a quick kiss and got myself into bed.

"I dunno if I like this whole Codfish business…" He commented getting into bed too.

"Like I said before deal with it…..Codfish."

* * *

**A/N**

_Ooooh! Randy likes someone but who? Its not Stacey, shes very happy with CODFISH at this moment in time :)_

_I dunno about yous but Cody seems to amuse me in this about the whole CODFISH nickname.. Teddles is just too cute too._

_Im not sure why i keep capitalising CODFISH down here but hey ho._

_Soo.. REVIEW FOR CODFISH!! :)_


	4. Look After Her

**A/N**

_Just so ya don't get confused... this is all in John's POV :)_

* * *

I was sat in my hotel room. This had probably been the worst 3 weeks of my life. Not talking to Stacey was absolutely killing me. I couldn't concentrate properly. I was messing moves up in matches. I shouldn't let it get to me so much but I couldn't help it. She was my best friend not to mention the girl who I was utterly in love with yet she didn't want me. She was completely and unconditionally in love with Cody Rhodes. I couldn't blame her Cody was a nice enough guy, I just held a grudge against him because he had the girl I want. This whole thing is my fault anyway. If I hadn't have cheated on her in the first place all those months ago who knows where we'd be now.

I groaned and flopped onto my bed. What kind of a mess had I got myself into? I wanted to be with Stacey through her pregnancy and help her out. I missed her liked mad. Did she miss me though? She seemed to be happy enough. I was glad she was happy though, don't get me wrong. Id rather myself been miserable than her. I picked up the TV remote and started flicking through the channels. Nothing on typical. I closed my eyes for a split second to think about everything that was going on and what I really wanted to do. 

*****

It was officially morning now I dunno how long id been asleep but I felt a hell of a lot better. I couldn't keep ignoring Stacey, she was my best friend. Surely it wouldn't help our friendship if we didn't talk for a while? I heard the someone knocking on my hotel room do. Reluctantly, I got off the bed and answered it to see Cody stood there. He didn't look angry. That was a good thing. I motioned for him to come in. He stood in the room with his arms folded around the chest just looking at me.

"What's up Cody?" I asked him. He didn't look like he was going to be starting a conversation any time soon.

"I need to talk to you about Stacey. I have to go home for a few days. My dad needs me." He looked directly at me. What did that have to do with me?

"Well, that's great and everything but what's this got to do with me?"

"I need someone to look after her. This past week, she hasn't been so great. She's been having a lot of stomach pains and really uncomfortable. I need someone to make sure she's okay while im gone," he mumbled.

"Why come to me? Why not ask Randy or even Ted?"

"She wants you okay?! She practically begged me to ask you. Now I for one don't trust you around **MY** girlfriend, but for some reason you seem to make her happy so im just doing her a favour not you," he glared at me. I guess I couldn't blame him. I had kissed his girlfriend whilst she was still with him. Luckily enough for Stacey he didn't blame her for it. Well maybe at first, im not too sure. At least he just wanted to make sure she was happy. For Stacey's sake I suppose I should try and make things better between Cody and myself.

"Okay man. Look I don't blame you for not trusting me around her but ive done some thinking. I know she doesn't want me Cody. She wants you and only you. I - I cant look after her Cody. I don't think I can be around her again just yet," I looked at him. That was definitely not what he wanted to here.

"Just man up! Fuck sake John. Your been so childish about this whole thing. Yeah, shes in love with me and im in love with her. We're having a baby and some day **SOON** I plan on asking her to marry me. I know I made mistakes in the past but im going to be with her through everything whether you like it or not. Your suppose to be her best friend. Well your not acting like one as of late. She may look like she's happy but dude I know her. She's hurting because you wont talk to her. What kind of a best friend does that make you?" He really had a point there. I wasn't been much of a friend. I guess I should try and put my personal feelings aside and try and be the best friend that I am to Stacey.

"Your right. I havent been much of a friend these past few weeks. I'll do it.. For Stacey. I'll make sure shes okay." I sighed and smiled. Maybe Cody wasn't so bad for Stacey after all? 

***** 

I was stood in Stacey and Cody's hotel room. Cody had dragged me along with him. Stacey was stood looking at me. Angrily, I might add.

"Look, babe I gotta go. Im sorry but John said he'll look after you. I'll be back in 3 days. If you need me just call me or something. I love you," Cody kissed Stacey for about 5 minutes. Okay maybe not that long but yeah. He gave her a cuddle.

"I love you too. Be safe and call me as soon as you get there," she kissed him again and he left not before giving me a glare, leaving me and Stacey alone the first time in about a month.

"Sooo how are you?" I said cringing.

"Cut the bullshit John. If you don't want to be here leave," she went and sat down on the couch.

"I do want to be here. Your boyfriend talked a little bit of sense into me. He's got his head screwed on that one," I slightly chuckled. She looked at me with a small smile.

"So you really want to be here?"

"Of course I do Stace. I missed you so much. I was been stupid. You need your best friend, just like I need mine. Not talking to each other isn't in our nature. Can we just forget everything and go back how everything was way before any of this drama happened?" I asked, hopefully she'd say yes.

"I guess so. If there's ever something wrong just tell me though yeah? Then maybe we can avoid situations like this in the future." She smiled at me and gave me a quick hug. Hopefully now everything was going to be okay.

A few hours later Stacey and myself were sat on the couch watching one of her girly films. I had no interest in it whatsoever. Okay, I lied. It was pretty cool. Mean girls I think it was called. I heard Stacey gasp and shoot up placing her hands on her stomach. Automatically I jumped up.

"Stacey what's wrong?" I was starting to panic. I had no idea what to do when it came to pregnant ladies.

"The baby. I think something's wrong John. I've been getting bad stomach pains lately but this…. REALLY HURTS!" She cried. I had no idea what to do.

"Okay. Stay there. I'll go get a doctor or something!"

She grabbed my arm. "We're in a hotel John. No doctors will be around. Just call an ambulance please," she was crying. I picked up the nearest phone and called for an ambulance. Once that was over and done with I looked at Stacey. She was crying her eyes out.

"Call Cody please?!" I nodded at her. I dialled Cody's number. After a few rings he picked up.

_"John? Why are you calling? I was just about to call Stacey. Is everything okay?"_

"No Cody.. It's Stacey." I sighed.

_"What?! What's wrong?"_ He demanded.

"Cody… it's the baby…"


	5. Crappest Day Ever

"Im here! Where the hell is she? Is everything okay?!" I heard Codys voice. He sounded so worried. I was sat on my hospital bed. This possibly was the worst day of my life. I heard the door click open and Cody walk in looking so sad. He looked at me and sat on the bed next to me.

"Is it true?" He asked me. I didn't want to tell him.

"Yeah. I lost the baby. Im so sorry Cody, I didn't want it to happen!" I started crying. Cody pulled me into him in a tight hug.

"Everything will be okay Stacey I promise. We'll get through this together," Cody assured me. I was pretty sure he was crying too. I hated this.

At first we'd both been so scared to have a baby but as the months went on we'd grown to love the fact we were gonna be parents. We didn't even know if it was a girl or a boy so we couldn't even give it a name. Nothing ever seems to go right for me. Id made up with John. I had the best boyfriend ever then just as things we're going great something bad happens as per usual.

"My dad flew back out with me. He was really concerned.." Cody said quietly.

"Okay. Can we just go back to the hotel please? I don't want to hang around here anymore!" I whispered. Cody nodded at me and helped up as we headed back to the hotel.

******

Back at the hotel room I didn't really want to talk to anyone. Cody had gone to tell his dad the news. I knew Dusty would be upset. He was looking forward to his youngest son having a child. Cody was upset too. Neither of us had really spoke a word on the way back to the hotel. I couldn't even cry anymore. Id cried so much already. This really was the worst day of my life. I was so looking forward to having a baby and now that had been taken away from me.

I heard a knock on my door and someone walk in. Obviously Cody hadn't locked the door when he left. I looked up to see Ted smiling sadly at me.

"Look Stace. I know your upset now. Just think about it this way, maybe it wasn't your time for a child yet and this was a sign. One day I **KNOW** your going to make a great mum. Both you and Cody will be great parents. Your both so young. You've got your whole life ahead of you. I know at this moment in time your whole world is probably crashing down but trust me everything will be okay," Ted said holding my hand. He was such a great friend. I loved the guy. In a pure friendly way of course. He did talk a lot of sense. Maybe it wasn't our time for a baby yet?

"Since when did you get so wise Teddy?"

"Meh, I always play the dumb blonde but secretly im a genius!"

"Im sure you are! How come you can always cheer me up in the most horrible situations?!" I asked. He always managed to cheer me up no matter what. John had that same effect. I had no idea where he was though to be honest. I was glad Ted was here though.

"That's what best friends are for m'darling. Speaking of which if you ever need to me just yell 'Tedisio I need youu!' and ill come running!"

"Tedisio? Really? Your calling yourself that?" I couldn't help but laugh. Ted was such a dork.

"Yes I am. Enjoy it dahhling! Listen I gotta go now. If you need me just pick up a phone and dial," he gave me a kiss on the cheek and headed out just as Cody was walking in. Cody threw himself on the bed and groaned into the pillow.

"This. Is. The. Worst. Day. Of. My. Life!" He put emphasis on every word. I layed down next to him.

"I know how you feel but Ted kind of talked a bit of sense into me. I mean don't get me wrong im fucking devasted but maybe its not our time for a kid? We're so young. We never had a chance to be a proper couple and now we can. Just like going on dates, hanging out and not worrying about babies and things," I pulled his arm and tried to drag him to sit up.

"Fine. FINE! I'll sit up. Gah. Im sulking." Cody pouted at me whilst sitting up. He was such a cutie. I mean I know I should be sad right about now and don't get me wrong I really was but with a friend like Ted and a boyfriend like Cody why shouldn't I have a reason to be happy?

"Aw. How cute are you?! We can always try for another baby in a few years… I mean if were still together then." I didn't want to automatically assume we were going to be together. I mean you never know what's going to happen in a few years. Everything can change in like a split second. Cody cocked his head and looked at me.

"Im not going anywhere Stace. Im with you for life. Whether you like it or not!"

"Good because I don't want you to go anywhere. Remember when I first got back here and you were so angry with me?" I said casually leaning back. I just wanted to try not think about the baby for a little bit and focus on something else.

"Please, don't remind me I feel like a dick about that. You do know im sorry about it though yeah?" Cody asked me.

"Dude, of course. You've apologized many times about it… and all the other stuff too. I mean we've come through so much to get where we are now havent we?" I leant my head on his chest. I really loved this man. He was the best thing that ever happened to me.

"We really have. Stace?" Cody looked at me with a glint in his eye.

"What's wrong Cody?"

"I've got a crazy idea but just bare with me okay?!" He said, still with that glint in his eye. What did he have planned? I nodded my head slowly at him.

"I love you. You love me. We've had the shittest day possible today. We both agree we want to stay with each other forever right? So what's the point in waiting around!" Cody jumped off the bed and stared at me as if I knew what he was talking about.

"What do you mean? Im confused."

"Remember when we went on our first date?! We talked about a simple marriage. Well, we should just do it Stace! Lets just go somewhere and get a quick marriage! Just, you and me. Like we wanted.." He was knelt in front of me holding my hands. I didn't know what to say or do. I loved Cody but was I ready to get married.? I knew the answer to that straight away.

"Okay. Yeah. Lets do it!"

* * *

**A/N**

_YAY! An update haha_

_Oh BTW CODY WILL REMAIN ON RAW IN MY STORIES! _

_Even though he's been drafted to smackdown. I like writing him with Ted, Randy & everyone. _

_So if you dont like it then sorry but I prefer Coddles on Raw._

_ANYWAY you wonderful people thanks for reviewing! Keep up the good work :)_


	6. Beach Wedding

I was stood in the airport. Cody turned to me with a massive grin on his face. He was so elated that id actually agreed to get married to him. We wasn't gonna tell anyone until we got back from wherever we were going. People would be mad. I couldn't even bare to think what John was gonna say but really it was none of his business. I was in love with Cody not John. He'd just have to live with it.

"Pick a place Stace. Anywhere you want?" Cody said to me placing his hands in his jean pockets and rocking back and forth on his feet. I looked up at the terminal board with all the place's on. If I were going to get married I wanted it to be somewhere romantic at least.

"Paris. Its dead romantic there.. Ahh. It'd be brilliant.." I sighed going of into a world of my own. Cody chuckled and ran over to go get our tickets.

Before I knew it I was sat on the plane with Cody grinning at the side of me. I swear that grin hadn't left his face since he'd came up with this crazy yet brilliant idea. It was really a brilliant idea. At first it did seem a bit sketchy but the more I had thought about it on the drive to the airport the more it made sense. I was in love with Cody nothing was ever going to change that. I knew Cody was in love with me too so it was a win - win situation. We'd just lost our child too so we needed something to cheer us up. Right now I did actually feel on cloud nine even though I should be upset. I just couldn't help it.

We arrived in Paris a few hours later and booked into our hotel room. I jumped on the bed and Cody stood staring at me.

"How do you wanna do this Stace?" He asked me sitting on the edge of the bed.

I thought about it for a second. "A beach wedding… We'd have to find someone to do it and ask someone to be a witness or something. Its not impossible."

"Right, I wanna do this as quickly as possible so find something nice to wear.. Ill go look for someone to do the service and a randomer as a witness.." He paused as he was walking out of the door. "I love you!" He then walked out leaving me on my own.

I stood up and started going through my things for at least something decent to wear. I wanted to look good even if I didn't have a proper wedding dress or anything. This was probably one of the bet ideas that Cody had come up with.

After about 10 minutes I found out a nice strapless white dress with a black belt across the mid section and a black of black heels. Id just left my hair in its natural waves. I looked pretty decent if I didn't say so myself. Cody burst through the door panting heavily. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Let me just get myself changed. I found a priest and a witness so its all good!" He ran over to his bag and started taking clothes off and pulling them on. In the end he'd decided on a nice white shit with black slacks. He threw a camera at me.

"We need photos for future references and to prove to people we actually did get married.."

He dragged me down onto the beach into a nice secluded spot near the ocean. It was seriously beautiful. I don't think I could ask for anything better. I know I say it a lot but I really was a lucky girl. I had an amazingly gorgeous boyfriend who would absolutely do anything for me. The priest guy was waiting for us and so was the young fella who Cody must have dragged to be a witness. I cant believe I was about to get married.

"Okay so is this it?" The priest asked. Cody nodded as he held my hand. I suddenly felt nervous. I was about to give my life to one man, of course I was nervous. Cody was too I could see him placing his hand in his pockets.

The priest did all his usual routine. Blessing and everything. "Stacey Watson., do you take this man to be you lawful wedded husband?"

"…. I do." I thought for a second. It took me a second to get the words out. I hope Cody didn't think I didn't want to marry him. He would be so wrong.

"Cody Garrett Runnels, do you take this woman to be your lawful wedded wife?" The priest asked. I looked at Cody. He wasn't talking.. Moving or anything. Brilliant. He better not be having a fit or anything in the middle of our marriage ceremony. I would murder him.

He gulped then finally talked.. "I do.."

That was it. We were officially married. I was now Mrs Stacey Runnels.. I don't think I could be any happier.

* * *

**A/N**

_I know its short but its just a simple, casual wedding._

_Dont worry.. theres loads more to come :)_

_Anyway, thank you for reviewing your all brilliant!_


	7. Chapter 7

"Oh my god! I cant believe im actually Mrs Cody Runnels. I can now tell everyone HEY! Im Mrs Stacey Runnels. Deal with it biatches. HA. My HUSBAND is Cody Rhodes. BE JEALOUS!" I skipped through the arena holding Cody's hand and a cup of coffee in the other. We'd just arrived back from our wedding/honeymoon. It'd had been 2 weeks since we'd left. Nobody even knew that we were married. It would sure as hell be a shock to them. Especially John. I had no idea how he would take this whole thing. I mean I didn't even know if he'd gotten over me properly yet. The main thing right was that I was happy married to the man of my dreams. I wasn't going to let anything spoil this day.

"How much coffee have you actually had babe?" Cody asked me. I winked at him.

"Well, Codfish. Im not entirely sure. I had a few on the plane, then two when we landed and now this one so im gonna say like 5/6. Why am I talking really fast and annoying? I mean people say I do that a lot when im high on coffee which is why I rarely drink it. So yeah.." I rambled on with an amused look from Cody who took the coffee out of my hand and drank it himself.

"I think you've had enough. Mine now!"

"No. Cody you cant do that. Blah. I hate you.." I pouted playfully at him as he threw the coffee cup into a trash can and placed his arms around my waist.

"Now I know for a fact that's not true at all!"

"Really Cody? Really?"

"Been taking lessons from Mike? I doubt you would have married me if you 'hated' me."

"You got me there. Shut up and kiss me fool.." I grinned and he kissed me just as I told him. Im gonna say it again. Im one lucky girl.

"WOAH! YOUR MARRIED. WHEN THE FUCK DID THIS HAPPEN?" I heard a voice yell. I couldn't tell if the person was excited or angry. I couldn't even tell who the dam person was t be quiet honest with you. I turned around and saw Randy stood there with a huge grin on his face. I ran up to him and hugged him. As he pulled away he grabbed my arm and looked at my ring.

"Wow. Went all out there didn't you Codes? Congratulations you two! Although im pissed I wasn't invited but I guess if your both happy then that's what matters.." Randy hugged me again then went over to give Cody one of those manly hugs. At least Randy was happy for me. It was John I was worried about…

I'd been sat in catering for a while now. I still hadn't seen John at all yet. I knew he would be mad at me for leaving without telling him but im sure he'd get over it. Well I hope he would. He'd probably be upset about everything. I didn't want to break his heart all over again but I had to do what I wanted instead of pleasing everyone else all the time. Ted had been ecstatic for me so had Lisa. I did feel bad for not telling her about it all to begin with but she completely understood and that's why she was my best friend.

"Randy told me you were back.." I looked across from me to see John sat their in his bright orange tshirt and cap. He looked quite annoyed. I was expecting that.

"Yeah, Im sorry for not telling you but it was completely last decision. We just left that night. It was for a good reason though…"

"What reason would that be Stace? Oh wait, I already know! You got fucking married!" John wasn't yelling. He rarely did yell when it came down to me but the tone in his voice wasn't pleasant at all.

"Im sorry.." I started but he cut me off.

"Im fed up of you apologising all the time Stace! Fucking hell. I don't think you understand. Im happy for you Stacey I really am. Your married to the one you want but it pisses me off that I wasn't there for it. We've been friends for so long now! Id always pictured been at your wedding and been so proud of you. You fucked me over again Stace. Thanks.." He got up and walked away leaving me feeling like a pile of crap. He was right. He was my best friend. At one point I was even in love with the guy and I hadn't even invited him to my own wedding. What kind of a friend was I? Id assumed he'd be pissed cos I got married to Cody but he was okay with that or was he? With John you never know.

Id been searching the whole arena for John. I couldn't find him anywhere. I stood outside until I heard two voices coming from around the corner.

"Why do you always fuck things up Cena? Just as things were getting better between you and her you go and shout at her again. Poor girl I never understood why she put up with you!" I heard Randy's voice. So he was talking to John.. About me. Just great.

"I don't think I can do this anymore Randy. Things were great until about a year ago. Since she came back last year everything has just been a complete mess. Everything with you and her, Cody and her, Ted and her and myself and her. I shouldn't feel like shit everyday because the girl im in love with doesn't love me." John said. Wow, so I made him feel like crap all the time. Nice.

"You need to move on mate. Theres plenty of girls out there.."

"You don't understand Randy. Stacey, shes my whole life. Shes possibly the only girl ive ever really been in love with. I cant do it anymore.."

"Do what? What are you saying John?" Randy sounded concerned. So was I. He better not be talking about doing anything stupid.

"Basically im saying.. I cant be her friend anymore. I don't want her in my life. I feel like shit all the time because of her and im not standing for it anymore. As of tomorrow this friendship is over.." John sounded serious. As of that moment my heart just broke into a thousand pieces… My best friend in the whole wide world didn't want me anymore. Wow, just wow. My whole world had just came crashing down.


	8. Chapter 8

I sat in my hotel room. Crying my eyes out from hearing what John had said. I never knew I'd hurt him so bad, well I knew id hurt but not to the extent where he didn't want anything to do with me anymore. Cody was down at the bar catching up with everyone. Id told him I was just tired and wanted to be on my own for a bit. He'd probably kill John if he knew that was the reason I was crying. I flicked through the channels on the TV. Full of crap as per usual. There was a knock on the door. I couldn't be bothered to get up and answer but whoever it was had just walked in anyway. Curse myself for not locking the damn door. I looked up to see John stood in front of me.

"Stace, what's up? Why are you crying?" He asked me as he knelt down in front of me. Oh, right. He cared now did he?

"Like you care! I heard everything you said to Randy earlier. Thanks a lot John. Why are you even here? Thought you didn't want to be friends with me anymore?"

"Oh, you heard that. I obviously didn't mean it you idiot. I was just pissed off. You're my best friend. Life would be hella boring without you. Please, forget everything you heard!" John said as he pulled me into him for a hug. Oh dear, gosh. I felt a lot better now. At least he didn't want rid of me. That would have been a nightmare to get through.

"Oh. Good…"

"Cody said you were tired but you never miss an opportunity to drink so I decided to come see if your okay. You are okay now arent you?" John sat at the side of me and pulled me into him. This felt nice again. Just me and my best friend talking. We needed to spend more time together.. Like that holiday we'd discussed a while back.

"Im fine. Honestly. JOHN. We need to spend more time together. Remember the time we discussed going on holiday together? We should do that."

"Would Cody be okay with it? Im all for it though!" John smiled at. "Where to though?"

"We could go to… AUSTRALIA. Oh, lets go to Australia. We can be aussies for a week or two." I'd always wanted to go to Australia but never had the chance. I knew John would. He loved Australia. Id always been jealous of the times he'd told me he'd been.

"Yes, we shall go there. Vince will give me time off so its cool.."

I was going away with my best friend and I couldn't wait..

* * *

The next day I woke up and looked to see Cody had gone. He'd pretty much blown a fuse with me last night when I told him I was going to Australia with John. He'd said something about been married for a few weeks and already going away with another man. I guess he was right but he couldn't stop me from going away with my best friend. I needed to sort things out with him thought. I wouldn't be able to fly across the world been in an argument with my husband.

I got myself dressed and made my way downstairs to see Cody stood talking with Ted. I walked up to the two of them. Ted smiled at me whilst Cody huffed. Yeah, he was still mad.

"Oh Cody, grow the hell up. She's married to you. She doesn't want John," Ted rolled his eyes at Cody. At least someone was on my side! I loved Ted. He was such a brilliant friend.

"Shut up!" Cody glared at Ted. This was quite amusing.

"Fine, be an ass. Its not like she does it all the time.. Be happy that her and John are okay now. Any other good husband or boyfriend would be!" Ted was making a valid point here. Although I couldn't blame Cody for been annoyed with me. There had been tension between him and John ever since Johns wedding and everything else that had happened between John and I.

"Its not Stace I don't trust! Its John. We all know hes still madly in love with her. What if he tries something on her?" Cody yelled. He was obviously frustrated now.

"Cody, don't worry okay. I wont let John try anything. He knows im married to you now.. Just please stop been mad with me now. I want to go away. I need to spend more time with John so we can get our friendship back on track. You know how much John's friendship means to me," I gave him the big puppy dog eyes and he groaned. He just couldn't refuse.

"Fine. If he does try anything though you tell me the moment you get back and I'll go kick his ass!" Cody said as he pulled me in for a hug.

"I wont help you on that one buddy. Cena's huge he'd kick your ass.." Ted chuckled. Obviously amused at the thought of John kicking Cody's ass.

"I think Cody could take him on. I have before.." I giggled.

* * *

I was packing the last few things I needed for my vacation with John. We were flying out later this evening. I was way too excited. Vince had given John a week off at the most which was all good with me. Cody pouted at me from his place on the bed.

"I don't want you to go!"

"Its only a week Codes. I'll be back before you even realise im gone.. I'll miss you like crazy." I sighed getting up from my place on the floor and laying down next to him.

"I will realise your gone.. BLAH."

"Aww. Stop been a baby and give me a kiss. We can at least enjoy our last night together for a week.." I smiled kissing him.

I was gonna miss him too much.


	9. Chapter 9

"John, I don't want to go surfing today! All we've done since we got to Australia is surf cant we do something different today please?" I moaned rolling over on my bed while John was jumping around throwing clothes at me. That man was too hyper for his own good sometimes.

"Fine! What would Mrs Runnels like to do today?" John jumped up and scared me a tiny little bit. Fool.

"Mrs Runnels.. That still sounds so weird. I wanna go shopping John just not surfing today. Not that I surf anyway I just sit and watch you.."

"That's because you're lame and cant do anything but talk/think about Cody. You're on vacation woman. Forget about your husband and have some fun with your bessie.." John wiggled his eyebrows at me and put one of his shirts on.

"Fine, for the rest of the day I wont talk about Cody!"

"I bet you wont be able to do it!"

"What are we betting?" I raised my eyebrows at him.

"If you lose then you have to pay for dinner tonight but if I lose I have to pay for dinner tonight.."

"Deal!"

***CODY'S POV***

I sat down with Ted and Randy in catering not really bothered about anything. I missed Stacey. She'd been gone for three days now and I missed her like mad. It was weird not seeing her every day like I had done nearly for the past year or so. Apparently, according to Randy and Ted, I was sulking. I think I had a right to sulk if my wife was at the other side of the world with the guy who had tried to steal her from him otherwise known as John Cena. Cody still didn't trust John. He probably never would again. Stacey was his and he wasn't about to lose her anytime soon.

"Cheer up Cody. You're bringing in a lame atmosphere. Its not cool, man," Ted said. He missed Stacey too, obviously seeing as though they were practically best friends now. I guess Ted was my replacement now seeing as though I was Stacey's husband now.

"I just miss her. You understand that.." I said shrugging.

"We all miss her Cody but you cant sit around sulking. She'll be back before you know. Just think about work and this push you're getting. Think of how proud Stacey is gonna be of you when she gets back," Randy said. This was all true. I was getting a push now and a new gimmick which I was rather excited about the only bad thing about it was… I was getting drafted to Smackdown. I just hadn't told any of the guys that part yet. I wanted to wait till everyone was here. I want Stacey to be here for that bit.

"Yeah, you're right. I'm just gonna go gear up for my match later.." I smiled and exited the room. Telling them that I was leaving for Smackdown was gonna be one of the hardest things ive ever had to do.

***STACEYS POV***

"John, why didn't you buy that pink shirt? You looked brilliant in it!" I pouted. I'd made him try this bright pink shirt on in one of the shops but he wasn't having any of it. He hadn't been to amused when I told him it made him look like a giant stick of candyfloss.

"It made me look like a big flamboyant gay man. I'm not gay, not there's anything wrong with that but im straight as a ruler," John nodded acting all manly.

"Right… so that's why you don't have a girlfriend then?"

"Stace.. Lets not even go there," John chuckled nervously. I stopped the subject immediately. It was still a touchy subject between us. I guess at some point we would have to have a really in depth discussion about everything but now wasn't the time. I was on vacation having a brilliant time and I didn't want to ruin it by bringing all the bad stuff up again.

"So, it looks like you're buying dinner tonight since I havent mentioned Cody one little bit.."

John burst out laughing. "You just did then, you idiot."

I scowled at him. Silly me and my big mouth. Oh well buying dinner wouldn't be too bad. I was rather looking forward to it actually. Well, before dinner I was gonna give my Cody a call because I missed his voice. I missed everything about him. Not seeing him everyday was killing me but I wasn't letting it show. I just wanted to have a good time on this vacation.

"I don't mind you talking about him Stace. Im happy that you're happy and if talking about him makes you happy then go ahead. Its nice to see you smiling after everything you've had to go through. I'm so proud of you for putting up with everything," John turned to me and smiled. I pulled him into a hug. I missed just hanging out with him like this… as friends.

Later on in the evening I was sat on the edge of my bed all ready for dinner. A simple black dress. Nothing fancy. I picked the phone up and dialled Cody's number. Hopefully, he hadn't left for his match yet. After a few rings someone picked up the phone.

"Hello?" It was Cody.

"CODY! OH MY GOSH. I'M SO HAPPY JUST TO HEAR YOU VOICE!" I basically screamed into the phone. I heard Cody chuckle.

"Hello baby. I've missed you so much! How's Australia?"

"I've missed you loads too. Oh, its beautiful Cody. I really wish you were here," I sighed and layed on the bed.

"One day we'll go there together. I'm just glad you're enjoying yourself. How are things with John? He hasn't tried anything has he?"

I couldn't help but laugh. " No Cody he hasn't. He's been really amazing. We're just strictly friends now Cody, you know that. I'd never even think of hurting you anyway so you've got nothing to worry about.."

"I trust you Stace. Its just him. I don't wanna spoil your vacation or use anymore of your money up for that matter. This call must be costing you a fortune so I'm gonna go."

"I don't want you to!"

"I've gotta anyway babe. I've got a match coming up against Ted in like 5 minutes anyway," Cody chuckled. I could tell he was sad though. I just wanted to give him a massive cuddle.

"Fine! I love you Cody."

"I love you too baby. I'll see you soon!" Cody hung up the phone. Words couldn't even describe how much I missed that man.

"You ready to go for dinner Stace?" John shouted from the other room. I smiled. At least John would be able to cheer me up.

"Coming Mr Cena!" I jumped off the bed and headed out to dinner with my best friend.

* * *

**A/N**

_YAY! I felt like we needed an happy-ish kind of chapter._

_Im trying to update more and more. I've got less fanfics on the go now than before so it should be easier to keep up with._

**_BTW do me a favour and go read and review my new fanfic called: Love Hangover._**

_Please & Thank you :)_

_REVIEW PLEASE? _


	10. Chapter 10

"Finally, home at last!" I hugged John as we entered the arena. We had such an amazing time in Australia. We'd partied, got tans, shopped till we dropped, basically everything you could do there we did it. I even wanted to get a tattoo but John stopped me. That guy was always against tattoos. I was so glad to be back in America though and to see my Cody. I had missed him so much that I couldn't even begin to explain it. John chuckled and looked at me.

"Okay, you go find Cody and I'll go find Randy and get a start on tonight. I'll see you later my lovely," John gave me a kiss on the cheek and headed off to find Randal. I'd pretty much missed everyone. Ted, Randy, Maryse but of course I had missed Cody the most. I walked down the corridor with a spring in my step. I was so excited to tell Cody about everything. I saw his locker room and walked in. To my surprise Ted was sat there with Cody nowhere to be seen. Ted looked quite angry too but once he looked up and saw me his face turned soft.

"You're back! Finally, ive missed you!" He engulfed me in a massive hug which I gladly returned. I loved my Teddles. He was a great friend.

"I miss you too. What's up Teddy? You looked to be in a mood when I walked in?" I asked him sitting down on the bench and pulling him down next to me.

"It doesn't really matter, well it does but you need to talk to Cody about it if im honest. Its not my place to tell you. I mean he wouldn't have told me if I hadn't have found the contracts and stuff in his bag but yeah. You need to ask him.." Ted rambled on. What in the world was he talking about? Contracts? I didn't understand at all. He was right I was going to have to go find my husband and have it out with him. If it upset Ted then it couldn't be good. Ted and Cody were best friends and Ted was rarely ever in a mood.

"I was looking for him actually. He does know im coming back today right?"

"Of course, he's just, well hes not really been in the best of moods lately and now I can understand why," Ted sighed and put his head in his hands. He was really upset. I didn't like the looks of this at all. I rubbed his back.

"Teddy, why cant you tell me?" I asked softly. I didn't want to upset Ted anymore than he already was.

"Its best if you hear it from Cody.."

After sitting with Ted for an hour trying to cheer him up I went on the hunt for Cody. I needed to find out why Ted, the guy who was always happy, was upset. It just wasn't ever like Ted to be that vulnerable. I felt really sorry for him. I turned the corner and saw Cody leant against the wall with a bottle of water in his hand talking to Evan Bourne. I walked up to the two and smiled. Cody gave me a slight smile but that was it. No hug or anything. Nice. Evan pulled me in for a hug.

"Its great to see you! A lot of us missed you. Mainly Cody over here so for that fact alone im going to leave you two to catch up," Evan said his goodbyes to the two of us leaving Cody and I stood there awkwardly. I guess it was up to me to talk first.

"Well, isn't this fun," I commented sarcastily, rolling my eyes. Not the ideal way of seeing Cody again for the first time in two weeks. Something was most defiantly up with everyone.

"Im sorry babe," Cody placed his bottle of water on the ground and wrapped his arms around me, finally. "I've just got a lot of things on my mind. Its amazing to have you back though.. That kind of makes things better."

"What is wrong with everyone? Why is Ted so upset? Can you tell me so I can stop worrying about everyone? Ive only just got back and things seem to be falling apart again.." I sighed. It was true. Things could never be normal around here. Cody pulled away and looked me straight in the eyes.

"If I tell you, you've got to promise me that you wont get mad. I did it for us.." Cody sounded almost desperate so I nodded. "Stace, im being drafted to Smackdown.."

I looked at Cody for a second. I didn't quite understand what he'd said at first. He's being drafted to Smackdown? Now I understand why Ted was upset. Cody would be leaving everyone..

"What? Why though? You're doing brilliant on Raw! You cant leave Cody.." I was pretty upset about it. I didn't want him to leave everyone.

"It's gonna give me more of a chance for a push. I need to do this for my career Stacey. Its for us, our future. At one point in my life im gonna be a main eventer I can just feel it but I need to make a name for myself on Smackdown and I need to do this with you by my side. Stacey, you're going to come with me, right?" Cody cocked his head at me. I honestly didn't know. All my friends were here on RAW. I couldn't just leave Randy, Ted and especially John like that. I loved Cody I really did but did I really want to sacrifice my friendship just to be happy with Cody?

"I dunno. I need time to think about. You gotta understand Cody, everyone I know and love is on this brand and I cant just leave them all. Just, please give me some time to think about it," I pleaded with him.

"I understand. I'll be here when you've decided," he smiled at me weakly and walked off down the corridor. So now, basically I had to make a choice between my friends and Cody Rhodes.

I didn't really know how long id been sat outside until someone sat down next to me in an orange shirt and I instantly knew who it was. John Cena, my best friend. I turned to look at him. He placed his arm around my shoulder and started to talk.

"I know. Cody told us all then said you'd gone off and I know you always like to be on your own when things like this happen but I thought maybe I could offer you some help?" John smiled that smile of his at me.

"What kind of advice?"

"You love Cody, right? Then you should go with him, Stace. As much as it pains for me to say this, it could really help your relationship been away from everyone else. You'd be starting new with new people. I know id miss you like crazy and so would Randy and Ted but we'd all understand and its not like we wouldn't see you at all. Theres still PPV's and when we have days off when can all meet up. Just don't be ruining your relationship with Cody just because you're gonna miss us lot. We're big boys we can cope without you," John chuckled.

"The question is.. Can I cope without you?" I looked at John who sighed. I mean, no matter how much crap we'd gone through he was still my best friend and that period of time when we didn't really talk killed me because no matter how far apart we had ever been we would still talk but by now id got used to seeing him in my life everyday. I dunno if I would be able to go back to how things used to be with the distance. It would be too hard now.

"You can Stace. You'll have Cody. I know for a fact he'll look after you.."

"Im sorry John. I know what im going to do.. I need to find Cody," I stood up and walked back into he building with John following me. I know both of them would probably hate me for this decision but I had to be where id feel happy the most. I found Cody sat talking with Ted and Randy. As soon as they saw me they all looked up. John stood next to me.

"I know what im going to do Cody.." I blinked tears away. This was going to be so hard. Either way I was going to be saying goodbye to someone.

"What is it?" Cody asked. He looked almost as scared as I felt.

"Im sorry, im really sorry but im… im staying here with John, Randy and Ted. I- I cant leave them.. I'm so sorry," I was fully crying my eyes out now. The look on Cody's face was enough to make anyone cry. What exactly had I just done?

* * *

**A/N**

_DUN DUN DUUUUUUUN._

_I had forgotten all the ideas I had for this but not to worry they are all back._

_Thank you for reviewing and such._

_You're all epic!_

_REVIEW YES?_


	11. Chapter 11

"Stacey, what the hell have you done? You could have ruined your whole marriage because of this.." John yelled at me for about the tenth time that day. Cody had left for Smackdown yesterday and well, things weren't great between him and I. He wasn't happy that id chosen to stay with everyone else and let him go on his own. My marriage was seriously going down hill and I hadn't even been married that long. I'd seriously had enough of John shouting at me.

"Oh shut up. Like that's not what you want? You'd love more than anything for me and Cody to split up s you can worm your way back in again. You fucked that up though didn't you John? You fucked 'us' up when you fucked that skank Liz behind my back!" I yelled at him. This was possible the first time we'd actually spoken of what had happened. I dunno why id brought it up to be honest. John looked at me in disbelief.

"Why are you bringing that up? What the fuck does that have to do with anything?" John yelled back at me. I took a step towards him and glared at him.

"If you hadn't had done that then I wouldn't be here in this mess right now.."

"What are you trying to say?" John asked me completely confused. What was I trying to say?

"You fucked EVERYTHING up. We would still be together. We would be happy. We wouldn't have to deal with all the shit that we've had to go through. Everything would be perfect. I wouldn't have to leave Cody because I'd be happy with you. So, John Felix Anthony Cena, this is all your fault!"

"Stacey, you need to calm yourself down. You're just upset that Cody's gone. All the time we were together you were madly in love with Cody. You and Cody are meant to be," John walked out of the room leaving me stood there. What had just happened? Was I still in love with John?..

A few hours later and I was sat in Ted's locker room just talking to him. Anything to get my mind off the conversation John and I had. I knew part of me deep inside was still in love with John and that was never going to go away. When you fall for someone it never really leaves you does it? Of course, I loved John. He was my best friend after all. I probably wouldn't forgive him properly ever for cheating on me that time. I had Cody now and I was happy. Well, right now I wasn't. My husband was miles away in a different part of the country and I couldn't see him. He wasn't happy with me. Id had no texts or calls from him since he'd left yesterday. Things weren't really looking good.

"Stace, are you okay? You seem like you're in a world of your own today," Ted knelt down in front of me looking concerned.

"Im not okay. Im really not okay," I burst out crying and Ted pulled me into him. I told him all about the conversation me and John had and how things were falling apart with Cody and myself. After I while I stopped crying. I was sat on Ted's lap with my head resting on his chest. He was such a great friend. He never judged me on anything I told me. Even if he was Cody's best friend he hadn't yelled at me or thought anything less of me when I told him about my slight feelings for John.

"I think you need to call Cody. John is right. You and Cody are meant to be together. You're just upset that Cody's gone. You should have gone with him, Stace. Im not having a go at you for not going with him but it cant do your relationship any good been so far away from each other. We're just your friends. We can keep in touch through phone and emails and arrange to meet up in time off. You and Cody need to see each other to keep your relationship strong. Do me a favour Stacey? Go pack a bag, catch a plane and go to Smackdown and be with Cody.." Ted said, moving a piece of hair out of my face. I guess he was right. I should have gone with Cody.

"Okay, I'll do it.."

It was night by now. I stepped off the plane and called myself a cab. I was in the town that Smackdown was been held in. I hadn't even called or text Cody to tell him I was coming. John had been thrilled when I told him that I was going to go be with Cody. It hadn't been as hard as I thought it would be to say goodbye to them. Ted was right I would be able to keep in touch with them and I needed to be with Cody. I stepped out of the cab with my luggage and made my way into the arena where the show was been held. I was kind of nervous. I didn't know if Cody was still upset with me. Hopefully, he'd be glad that I was here and didn't send me packing. I didn't see anyone I recognised. I sighed and leant against one of the walls. What was I suppose to do?

"Hey. You looking for someone?" A tall blonde haired guy walked up to me smiling. I recognised him as Jack Swagger. I recognised him from his time when he was on RAW. I smiled at him.

"Yeah, im looking for Cody Rhodes or Runnels? Would you happen to know where he is?" I asked. Jack grinned at me and took my luggage from me.

"I sure do. I share a locker room with him. I'll take your luggage for you. Can't have a beautiful lady like yourself puling this around!"

"Thank you Jack.."

"No problem. So, would you be the mysterious Mrs Runnels that Cody keeps talking about?" Jack asked me as we made our way down the corridor to his locker room. I giggled. So Cody had been talking about me. This kind of made me feel a bit better about coming here.

"I guess so. How is he? He's not angry or anything is he?"

"No. He seemed a bit down but I kind of guessed that was with you not coming with him but hey, you're here now so that should perk him up a bit.." Jack smiled as we arrived at the locker room. He opened the door and we walked in. I saw Cody sat down lacing his boots up. Jack coughed and Cody looked up. He saw me and smiled slightly.

"Stacey! What are you going here?" He asked walking up to me and pulling me into a hug.

"Ted talked some sense in to me. I've come to be with you.."

"I'll have to thank Ted. Im glad you're here. I missed you.." Cody sighed. It did feel really good to be back with him. Maybe this was for the good? Been with Cody and nowhere near John..


	12. Chapter 12

I sat in the locker room with Cody and Drew who were talking about the plans for the night. It was a PPV tonight and Drew and Cody had a match against Hart Dynasty for the tag belts. I didn't know who was scheduled to win because Cody wouldn't tell me. So, I was just sat not really paying attention. I was excited though because in a short while I would get to see Ted, Randy and everyone else again. It had been 2 weeks since id decided to go to Smackdown and be with Cody and to be honest, I was enjoying every single minute of it. Id made good friends with Tiffany who was Drew's wife. Id also made good friends with Jack Swagger and obviously Drew so all was pretty good. The atmosphere was more casual around the Smackdown locker room.

"Stace! Are you orite?" Drew asked looking at me. I hadn't even noticed that Cody had left the room.

"Oh, im fine. I was just in my own world. Everything sorted for tonight?" I asked him. I found it really easy to talk to Drew. He was a nice guy nothing like the dude he played on TV at all. He loved Tiffany so much and it was really sweet just to see the two of them. Although they said that about Cody and myself too. We'd all gone on a few double dates and such. I had to admit, it was nice having some other couples to hang out with.

"Yeah, everything is all fine. You watching backstage with Tiff?" Drew asked me.

"Of course!" I smiled at him as Cody walked back in the room. I looked at him as he sat down next to me.

"Where did you go?" I asked him.

"Oh, I had to help Ted with his shit. The idiot brought way too much luggage!" Cody rolled his eyes. I jumped up. Ted was here? I needed to see him. I missed him so much. I missed them all to be honest. I looked at Cody who nodded at me as if to say go ahead. I ran out of the room searching for Ted. I spotted him talking with Randy. I ran up to the two and threw my arms around them. They just laughed.

"Hello, there Stace. How are you?" Randy asked as he pulled me in for a proper hug. It felt really nice to see them again.

"Im fine! Ive missed you idiots though!" I exclaimed as I gave Ted a proper hug. He just beamed at me and ruffled my hair.

"We missed you too blondie. Cody talking with Drew, right? I feel as though I should question Drew and ask him if he's good enough to be Cody's partner," Ted laughed. It was so good to be with the guys again.

"Are you like in love with Cody or something?" Randy pulled a face. Yeah, I had definitely missed these douches.

"Yes, Randy. Im so in love with Cody that it hurts," Ted pretended, placing his hand on his chest. I just burst out laughing. Everything was right in the world with these guys back here.

"Damn it Ted! You know Cody is mine," Randy joined in.

"Erm, ill have you know Cody is mine and I have ring to prove it," I giggled flashing my ring in there faces.

"Calm down Mrs Runnels. We don't want your man. Take him! I need to find myself a lady," Ted wiggled his eyebrows at me like an idiot.

"What about Lisa? Where is she?" I asked looking for her. Randy pulled a face and I sighed. "She's gone back home hasn't she?"

"Yeah, we're really sorry we didn't tell you Stace we just didn't want you to get upset when you were just settling in over here," Randy smiled patting me on the shoulder.

"I guess its for the best. I mean, im not there anymore and she doesn't really know any of you guys properly. I just hope she isn't mad at me."

"Oh she's not mad at you. She's happy that you and Cody are finally happy. I wouldn't worry about it Stace. She's okay," Ted assured me and I smiled at him. Now, there was one person missing.

"Where the big purple dinosaur?" I asked, causing Randy to laugh.

"New nickname for him?" He asked as I nodded. He obviously knew I was talking about John. It wasn't hard to decipher to be honest.

"Yeah.. Where is that fool?"

"Oh, he's just helping Eve with her shit," Randy shrugged. I looked at Randy weird. Why would John be helping Randy with her stuff.

"Why?"

"He didn't tell you? He's dating Eve now. When you left the two of them kind of hit it off. He's been really happy and his usual idiotic self lately. I guess time apart from you is really what he needed," Randy said as he walked off to his locker room..

Later on in the night and I still hadn't spoken to John yet. His match was due up soon. Cody's match was in a few minutes and I wanted to see John before Cody's match. I opened John's locker room door and walked in to see him making out with Eve.

"Oh! I'll come back later," I cringed as I started backing out of the room but John pulled away from Eve and laughed.

"Stacey! Come here!" John pulled me into a massive hug whilst Eve just stood on watching. I had to admit, John did seem better than when I had left. Maybe Eve was just what he needed to get over me?

"Put me down fool. I havent got long. I need to go watch my husbands match. I just wanted to come and say hi since I didn't see you earlier," I smiled at him.

"Oh. You're gonna watch my match right?" John asked. What was it with everyone asking me if I was going to be watching their match. Of course I was! They were my boys. I wouldn't miss any of there matches for anything.

"You know it.. Gah. I gotta run but we got to catch up after the show or some time tomorrow?"

"Of course, baby girl. Now run! Go cheer for Cody!" John chuckled as I ran out of the room. It was kind of brilliant to see my best friend happy for once. I hadn't seen him so happy in a long time.

I jumped up and down as I watched Cody and Drew become the new tag team champions. I was so happy for my boys. They really deserved it. Cody was absolutely right. With him being on Smackdown it was giving him more opportunity to shine and not get overlooked. His career was blooming right now and we couldn't be happier. Cody and Drew made their way backstage. I threw myself into Cody's arms. Luckily enough he caught me otherwise that would have been a complete disaster.

"You won! You won! You won!" I screamed. Cody just laughed at me as he kissed me.

"Really? I had no idea!"

"You can be so sarcastic at times.. Im so proud of you though!" I squealed as I hugged him again. I hugged Drew too once him and Tiffany had finished whatever they were doing.

"This totally calls for celebrations, right?" Tiffany asked looking at us.

"Hell yeah it does!" Drew said as he high fived Cody. Tonight was going to be so much fun. Partying back with ALL my boys.

* * *

**A/N**

_Sorry I havent updated in a while._

_I have so many fanfics on the go its hard to keep up. I'll try and update whenever I can :)_

_Review please?_


	13. Chapter 13

I sat in the club with Tiffany, Drew, Ted, Cody, Randy, John and Eve. They were all talking about some crap that I wasn't really paying attention to. I kinda grew out of the club scene. Id rather just be back in the hotel spending some time with my husband but I guess we did have to celebrate him and Drew winning and Randy becoming WWE champion again. I was really happy for them all. John and Eve had been all over each other all night which was kind of annoying to be honest but I guess I cant complain since I and Cody are like that most the time. I stood up and headed to the bar to get myself another drink. I felt someone stand behind me and wrap their arms around me and automatically knew it was Cody.

"What's wrong with you tonight? You seem really quiet!" Cody asked me. I turned around to face him and shrugged.

"I dunno. I guess I just don't like clubs anymore," I said as the bartender handed me my drink.

"I remember a time when you loved to get drunk and accidentally fall over and nearly kiss people," Cody laughed remembering the time I first got back to the US. I cringed at the thought.

"You always have to bring that up don't you? Well, at least it was only you and not some jerk who would have taken advantage."

"Very true. Do you wanna leave?" Cody asked me.

"No! This is your celebration for becoming a champion again! I shall cheer up, have a dance with Ted and everything will be fine. Im getting old way too fast," I chuckled as I took a sip of my drink.

"That's my girl!" Cody said as he kissed me on the cheek as we headed back over to the group.

A few hours later and I was up on the dance floor dancing with Ted who was completely wasted as per usual. The fool always ended up getting the most drunk out of us all. Although, I couldn't really talk, I was pretty wasted too. I blame Randy giving me shots of Whisky, which I hate so I have no idea why I really drank them in the first place.

"TED! I.. I THINK YOURE SO COOL!" I shouted above the music as Ted twirled me around.

"Nuh uh! You are so much cooler than me. You reek of coolness. When you step in a room you make everyone around you coo. You are the definition of cool!" Ted rambled on causing me to giggle. He was such a dork, like seriously.

"Oh, look at the two idiots!" John laughed as he walked over and threw his arms around mine and Ted's shoulder.

"Ew. I think im gonna be sick!" Ted exclaimed running off covering his mouth up leaving me in fits of laughter even if it wasn't that funny.

"Stacey! We've barely talked all night. Fancy going outside to get you some air and have a catch up?" John said. I nodded. Of course I wanted to talk to him. He was my best friend. We walked outside and sat on the steps outside the club.

"How is everything with you and Eve? You look really happy!" I said. I was probably slurring my words too but I couldn't tell.

"Yeah, everything is cool with us. You seem really happy been here with Cody too. I told you it would be good for you!" John said nudging me in the side.

"Yeah, well I am. I love Cody and im glad I finally came round to my senses and decided to join him with Smackdown. They are all lovely people. Especially Drew and Tiffany. I love those two."

"Im glad everything is going good for you. I do miss you been around though but at least we can still see each other. Its not like you're a thousand miles away from me again."

"That is very true. I mean, I miss you a lot too but I guess I belong with Cody now."

"Yeah, you do. I can see how happy he makes you. I know we've been through a lot together but im just glad we've made it through it all. Shows how strong our friendship really is!" John said as he hugged me. I couldn't help but sigh. I really did miss him a whole lot. I dunno if it was the alcohol or just me but there was something more there between him and I.

"John.. I.." I didn't even know what I was trying to say. I probably shouldn't say anything since I was pretty wasted but I couldn't help myself.

"What's wrong Stace? You know you can tell me anything," John said, looking at me intently. I really didn't know what I was doing at all but I leant in and kissed him and.. Well, he kissed me back. John pulled away and looked at me weird. "Stacey what are you doing?"

"I dunno! It just felt right and oh my gosh. I just kissed you and im married.."

"Damn right you're married! It must be the alcohol. I think you just need to go to bed and sleep this whole thing off!" John said standing up and pulling me up with him.

"No its not the alcohol. At least I don't think it is. Im just really confused!"

"Just go to bed and we'll sort this out tomorrow."

"No John, just listen to me!"

"No. You listen to me Stacey. You've just got your life sorted with Cody this is all wrong.. You and I arent suppose to happen. You need to let it go!"

"How can I let it go when im still in love with you!" I shouted out before I knew it. John looked at me then I heard footsteps and saw Cody stood there. What the hell had I just done?

* * *

**A/N**

_Uh-Oh. Shit is about to fly!_

_Can I get more reviews pretty pleaseeeee?_

_Im actually thinking about re-writing Home Is Where The Heart Is & this one in 3rd person. Good idea or not?_

_REVIEW!_


	14. Chapter 14

I turned around to see Cody stood there completely confused and upset. I mentally kicked myself. I had n idea he would be there when I was telling John. Just my luck that he was. I didn't know what to say to him.

"Cody, I swear I was telling her to go to bed!" John defended himself as Cody just nodded.

"I know. I heard everything.." Cody said. "Are you gonna explain yourself or just stand there looking stupid?"

"Look, I don't know what happened. Ever since I came to Smackdown to be with you ive been missing John. Like missing him more than I should. I just I don't know okay!" I said throwing my arms up in frustration. Id got myself into another situation again between the two men I cared about most in the world.

"Lets all just go to bed and sort this out in the morning. Stacey's drunk, it was probably nothing!" John suggested but Cody shook his head.

"We're sorting this out right now," Cody demanded looking at me.

"Fine. You wanna know then ill fucking tell you! Everything has been going wrong ever since I got here. First off Cody is in a mood with me for whatever reasons, then I start dating John, Cody falls out with me again, John cheats on me, I get with Cody, I get pregnant, Cody leaves me because he doesn't want his own fucking child, Cody gets back with me, then John tells me he loves me, I lose my baby and get married, what the fuck is my life. Its just been a big mess since I got here and its all because of you two. Back in England I didn't have to worry about any of this. My life was casual and normal but around you two I just cant be normal can I. Everything has to be a piece of work!" I shouted at the two of them. It was all true. I wasn't gonna lie to them. Before id got over here my life had just been normal then it all kicked off.

"Fair play. I know you've had a tough time with everything but you cant just flit between Cody and I whenever you please!" John said and he did have a point.

"Stacey, you're gonna have to pick one of us. I don't want to have to put you in that position but it's the only thing that's gonna work," Cody sighed, leaning against the wall. So I had to pick between the two guys who I loved the most. Not fair at all, right? There was only one thing I could do.

"Im not picking either of you… because im going home!" I yelled at the two of them who both looked shocked.

"When you say home, you mean?" John asked, slightly worried. If they wanted to put me in the position to pick then I wasn't gonna hang around.

"I mean England, John. How can I pick between the two of you. You've been my best friend for years and I love you and I love Cody too. I just cant be around the two of you anymore. Its just best for me to go home," I sighed walking back into the hotel leaving John and Cody stood out there…

"So you're really leaving?" Ted asked me as I was packing my things the next morning. He'd come to make sure I was okay since he hadn't seen me at all since last night and id told him everything. He was really upset, to say the least.

"Its just best for me to go Ted. I love you all but I just cant be around John and Cody anymore," I sighed as I closed my suitcase. Cody hadn't come back to the room at all that night.

"Im gonna miss you way too much but we can still keep in touch right and when you're ready you will visit wont you?" Ted asked me pulling me into a hug.

"Of course. I'll miss you too Teddy. Just make sure you look after yourself and ill ring you as soon as I land okay!" I smiled sadly as I kissed him on the cheek and left the room. On my way down the hotel lobby someone grabbed my arm and I turned around to see Randy.

"Please tell me that John was lying and you're not leaving?" Randy practically hissed at me. I should have guessed he would be pretty mad.

"Its just best for me.. And everyone!"

"John is in pieces, Stacey. I dunno where the fuck Cody even is. You cant just up and leave all the time!"

"Randy, please don't yell at me. I swear once my head is clear I might come back. Just promise me you'll look after them for me?" He knew exactly who I meant.

"I wish you weren't going but you know I will. Try and keep in touch," Randy said hugging me and with that I left the hotel to the airport

I stood in the airport waiting to check in and get on my flight. Don't get me wrong, I was obviously sad that I was leaving everyone but I just needed to do it before I messed my life up even more. I knew I was hurting Cody and John by doing so but it was probably best for them too if I wasn't around anymore. I sighed to myself as I handed the woman my ticket.

"STACEY RUNNELS IF YOU GET ON THAT PLANE THEN I WILL KICK YOUR ASS!" I turned around to see Cody running up to me still in his clothes from last night. He looked like he hadn't slept one bit.

"Cody, what are you doing?" I asked, slightly confused. Last night he had been so angry with me but here he was now.

"You cant leave okay? You cant leave me. I know ive been a dick to you on countless occasions and I know that we've been through so much shit but you just cant leave me. It would kill me. I love you so much that I don't even think you know," Cody said on the verge of tears.

"If I stay im just gonna hurt you more and more. I cant do that to you or John for that matter.."

"Look, I know you love John, I get that but I know you love me more. You wouldn't have married me if you didn't. We have our whole lives ahead of us. If you get on that plane and leave then that's just gonna be the end of everything. Do you really wanna give that up?"

"I don't know what I want. Fuck. I love you so fucking much. Why are you here?" I asked even though it was obvious.

"I cant let you leave. Im not going to let you leave," Cody stood in front of me so I couldn't move forward.

"Why do you have to be so stubborn? I laughed slightly.

"If you go. Im coming with you," Cody smirked at me. He obviously wasn't gonna give up. I thought about it for a second.

"Come with me then.. For a little bit. Just to get away from everything?" I suggested.

"As long as you tell me you're not gonna leave me?"

"Cody Runnels, I wont leave you.."

"Oh thank God for that.." Cody said relieved as he kissed me. "I guess I made your decision for you then.."

"Yeah, I guess you did." I smiled at him. How stupid was I? It was Cody. No matter how much I loved John, it was always going to be Cody.

* * *

**A/N**

_FINISHED._

_I just wanted to end this before I ruined it anymore. I cant write in 1st person anymore so sometime next year im gonna rewrite this and change it and such so yeah.._

_Thanks to anyone who reviewed your all amazing even if this was crappy._


End file.
